One True Waifu
by shockandlock
Summary: Ace just wants to stream his favorite game, Light of Dragonia, but of course that comes with teasing over the best character: Aleks Ignis. Aleks is voiced by Ace's not-so-secret celebrity crush though, so he can't really blame them for all the teasing.


**Here's a thing.**

* * *

Ace grinned as the chat began to fly by- as it always did when things like this happened. That didn't make him regret streaming _Light of Dragonia_ for his viewers. Aleks Ignis had just been introduced, one of Ace's favorite video game characters of all time. Not just because he was an absolute badass who got all the best one liners, but also because he was voiced by Ace's favorite voice actor of all time:

Marco Phoenix.

 **[authenticaussie]: hey ace theres your boyfriend lol**

 **[drunklucky]: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 **[Ammo121]: I ship it! 3**

 **[inaweofdiana]: dats our thirsty boy ;)**

 **[bluesoilder]: awwww ace is blushing**

It was no secret that Ace had a crush on him, so his viewers teased him every time one of Marco's characters came on, no matter how small the role. Of course, Ace knew all of Marco's roles. He had been following Marco's career from the very beginning.

Marco Phoenix had started by voicing background characters, but he gained quite the following after voicing a beloved character in the popular show _Tale of the Wind._ Now, he was big enough to be the lead, and he was even starting to break into live action stuff.

Marco Phoenix even appeared in a special panel at Grand City Con. Ace remembered how his own fans tweeted him about getting to the panel and getting Marco's autograph, but unfortunately, it filled up before he could get there. The fans had really been anticipating a meeting (many whining about how their OTP could have met). No doubt some of them tweeted Marco too. It wasn't the end of the world to Ace though. Marco Phoenix was always at Grand City Con, as was Ace.

Still, it was hard not to blush with all the teasing going on (some of the comments more sexual than others). He attempted to laugh it off for a second, then leaned in to glance at chat again.

"Is Aleks the one true waifu? Oh absolutely." He flicked the joystick quickly and paired his character up with Aleks. He couldn't wait to see the marriage event- even though he'd seen it many times before. He could practically hear the special dialogue now.

" _You enchant me, my love. Let me move the stars and moon for you no matter what the cost."_

It was cheesy, but Ace still loved it.

"So I think that Aleks is really suited for speed builds," Ace explained. "I know I class some of the other beast shifters, but Aleks gets a nice attack and speed boost from Phoenix class. The auto-healing skills also help make up for his lack of defense, though I might try to hop around to other classes to get a speed plus skill."

Typically on a personal playthrough, he would leave the level first to grind up relationship points on low level maps, but the viewers were eager to see Aleks in action. He got to work right away, using his own unit and Aleks to tag team an armored foe into oblivion.

"Aleks's Piercing Claw ability is one of my favorites," he said, opening up the ability description for the audience to read. "It really helps when I don't have a magic user nearby."

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed chat scrolling rapidly again. At first, he thought it was the reaction to Aleks's amazing show of skill, but then he began to read what they were saying:

 **[schrodingersdog255]: wtf is ace haunted or something?**

 **[pIZZAkING]: Look behind you**

 **[kermittime48]: late april fools joke?**

Ace frowned at the comments. He was about to adjust his headset to look around when he felt a tug on his sleeve.

"Daddy, I'm bored," his daughter Ann whined, clutching her bunny plushie to her chest. Ace knew that his chat was still freaking out, but his attention went to his family first.

"What's your brother doing?"

"Reading."

Ace chuckled at her pout. No wonder she was bored. Ann wasn't one who liked to read much, though little Ed was already quite the bookworm. "Do you want to sit with me while I play?"

"Uh huh." She reached out and Ace hoisted her into his lap and grabbed his controller once more. "Are you playing the dragon game again?"

"Well it's one of my favorite games, Ann. And I wanted to share with everyone."

"Can I play too?"

"Of course, princess. Now where was I?"

 **[GardenGuardian]: wait who is she**

 **[thehappytotodile]: oh she's adorable though**

 **[MegaGirl64]: Explain!**

 **[fanaticemblem17]: your married? whos the lucky lady**

 **[zzzdilemma0]: NO MY SHIP**

The latter comment was followed by scoldings about his crush on Marco. _How does your waifu feel about your husbando, Ace?_

"He knows." Of course he knew. Everyone who watched Ace's content knew. Ace bit back a laugh at the chat's reaction. He was openly bisexual so they had no excuse to immediately assume that he had a wife- though he did suppose that the assumption made for a funnier reaction.

"Daddy doesn't have a wifey. He has Papa!" Ann said. She seemed to be reading- at least trying- chat along with Ace. "Oh… Daddy. That guy said a bad word."

Ace raised an eyebrow, which was no doubt visible in his facecam. "And how do you know the bad words?"

"Uncle Thatchy taught them to me." Oh dear.

A few seconds later, Ace's phone buzzed from a text.

 **8:42 PM Best Waifu UWU: He's dead.**

"Oh you're watching? It's my husbando, guys."

 **8:42 PM Best Waifu UWU: You know I like to keep your stream on in the background in case anything happens.**

"Welp, something did happen, I guess. Do you want to come up? You can bring Ed too."

 **8:43 PM Best Waifu UWU: Sure.**

"Well, guys, I guess you finally got to meet my family, huh?" Ace rubbed the back of his head. It was too late now. He originally wanted to avoid having his family appear on his streams for privacy reasons.

Well, that and-

"Hi, Daddy," Ace heard Ed mutter quitely from his husband's arms.

Ann leapt up from Ace's lap and over to her other dad. "Papa!" Finally, he had stepped into view of Ace's camera.

 **[inaweofdiana]: ASFDSSGHJKXNCKJ**

 **[authenticaussie]: HOLY SHIT**

 **[bluesoilder]: is that….**

 **[drunklucky]: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 **[Ammo121]: THE SHIP IS REAL**

""Hi, everyone," Marco said, waving to the camera. "I always told you that everyone would find out sooner or later, yoi. Can you hold Ed for a second while I pull up a chair?"

"Sure." Ace pulled his son close, though Ed refused to turn towards the camera. "You don't want to say hi?"

Ed shook his head, pressing his face into Ace's shoulder. "Alright, Buddy. I won't force you to. Chat still thinks you're very cute." Ace had to find those comments in the chaos of the people demanding answers though.

"Ace never told you because he thought it would be funny," Marco answered the rapid chat as he pulled up one of the spare chairs that Ace kept in the corner. Ann hopped into his lap this time.

"Did Daddy make a joke? I don't get it."

He ruffled her hair. "Don't worry about it, princess."

"I also deserve some privacy, you know?" Ace continued for Marco as he reached over to his keyboard and changed the stream to "IRL Q&A". "Anyways, this is my husband, Marco, though I think you all know him already."

"I'm Ann!" She held her bunny high in the air then pointed to Ed. "That's my baby brother, but he's shy! Ed you should say hi to all the word peoples!"

But Ed just clutched onto Ace harder. "I- I want to go to bed, Daddy." His voice shook as he tried to hold back his tears. Immediately, Ace kissed his forehead and hushed his cries. Marco acted quickly as well, turning off the camera and muting the mic. Ann had already reached the cuddle pile as she clutched Ed's hand.

Marco leaned over the chair, resting his head atop Ace's as he stroked Ed's hair. "I think it's time for the two of you to get to bed."

Ann rocked back and forth on her heels for a second, but she didn't whine or protest. "Okay, Papa. I'll help with the lullaby!"

 **[firehazard610]: Hey, guys. We're gonna go on a break to get the kids into bed, but then I'll be back for a short Q &A with the one true waifu. Stay tuned!**

And soon, the kids were in their pajamas, teeth brushed, and tucked in tight. Ed fell asleep first as Ann helped Ace sing their special lullaby, and Ann's dog Puppy was already waiting for her when she hopped into bed.

"Are you ready to answer some questions?" Ace asked, leaning in close to smile at Marco.

"Are you? I do panels all the time at conventions, so I'm used to it." Marco pressed a soft kiss against Ace's lips. "Now stop smirking," he said, despite sporting his own grin.

"Fine, fine, but you do realize that-"

"Start the stream, dork."

"Alright! Geez. Anyways, we're live right…. now!"

* * *

 **Please review!**


End file.
